Remember Me?
by Im Imperfectly Perfect
Summary: Couldn't fit the whole summary on here so its on the story. Sorry if its late but I forgot to save the document and then I deleted the note so I had to start over. Enjoy -Kelly
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Im Imperfectly Perfect bringing you guys and all knew story! This is a Kickin It and Lab Rats crossover. Here's the summary. **

**Sumary: Davenport Industries and Crawford Industriehaste rivals. They each think that their rival's five best agents are being used to take over them. Davenport Industries's five best agents are Jack Brewer, Eddie Jones, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, and Chase Davenport. Crawford Industries's best agents are Kim Crawford, Kelsey Vargas, Julie Peters, Grace O'Dorthey, and Bree Berglund. They are sent to befriend each other then assassinate them. They know they've seen each other before, just where? And on top of all of that they start to fall head over heels in love. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Lab Rats**

I walked down the my Dad's, Mr. Davenport, office with my friends Jack Brewer, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, and Eddie Jones. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chase Daventport. Son of wold famous inventor Donald Davenport. We were assigned a mission a went to find out what it was. We entered the waiting room while my brother Adam was in there finding out what his mission was. In 10 minutes Adam walked out and Davenport welcomed us in.  
"I have an important mission for you guys. I think that Crawford Industries may be trying to take over us he may be using five of his best agents to do it. I need you five to befriend the girls and earn their trust so that they can feel like they could never hurt you. Then I will tell you when and where to trap them where you will assassinate them," He told us. Then he handed us pictures of the girls.  
The first girl was Kim Crawford. She had honey blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was about 5 "4 , had a tan, and looked very familiar. The second girl was Grace O'Dorthey. She had long brown hair that came about to her waist. She had a nice tan and brown eyes. She too, looked familiar. The next girl was Kelsey Vargas. She had light brown hair that came just below her shoulders. She was pale and I could swear that I had seen her before. The fourth girl was named Julie Peters. She had just below shoulder length carmel hair and glasses. She was pale and I know that I've seen her before. I had to admit they were all very pretty but one girl stood out to me. Bree Berglund. She had wavy brown hair and doe brown eyes. She was tan and had a smile that made you want to melt. She was beautiful but something else about her made me look at her more closely. Those eyes, that smile... I knew I had seen it before. The other boys were staring at one picture too. Jack was staring at Kim's picture, Jerry looked smitten with Grace's, Eddie was staring dreamily and Kelsey picture, and Milton was looking at Julie's longingly. Davenport didn't seem to notice though.  
"Well I'm glad you guys are studying the pictures. I'll tell you when it's time the assassinate them," and with that he walked out of the room  
After snapping out of his trance Milton asked to no one in particular, "Assassinate? As in kill? Oh no I can't do that! Especially when I know I've seen them before I just don't know where!"  
"You too?" Jack asked him. "I'm guessing we all think we've seen them before?" He asked all of us as we nodded our heads.  
"But where have we seen them?" Jerry pondered.

**Meanwhile**

I walked down the hall with my friends, Julie Peters, Grace O'Dorthey, Kelsey Vargas,and Bree Berglund. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Im Kim Crawford. Daughter of world famous company owner, Harold Crawford. We were called down there because we had a new mission. We were waiting for about 5 minutes before he showed up.  
"Hello girls. You all know why you have been called down here, I have a mission for you. Donald Davenport as in Davenport Industries. He has huge plans, plans that could destroy Crawford Industries. I need you five to stop him. He plans involve these five boys. Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Milton Krupnick, and Chase Davenport. Five of his best agents. But you five are my best agents and I know you can take them down,".  
He handed us pictures of them as our eyes widened remembering all the good times they used to have together. Crawford spoke again, "They have plans to take you five especially down but to stop that from happening you girls need to gain their trust and make them feel as if they could never hurt you. Then you must take them here and we will capture them and they will have a slow and painful death," he said while grinning.  
Our heads shot up at this news. "Kill?" Julie asked him. "Their 16!"  
"They may be young but they could be very dangerous just like Davenport himself," Then he left the room.  
We all gulped. Then Marcus came into the room. "Mr. Crawford wants you guys to suit up for the mission," he said. Then we walked out of the room to gear up for the mission of killing the guys we used to be best friends with.

**And scene! Next Chapter they will meet. This was just a filler chapter. And also food anyone notice that Kim is the only blonde out of her girl friends. And I had to make it Crawford Industries because my plans were not to make it two siblings dating. So I will update soon! **

**-Im Imperfectly Perfect**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! idk when this will be posted but its here(or there) now so yah. Bu bye(for now)**

**Jack POV**

_"Tag! Your it!" A young girl about the age of six called out, "Ugh! Kiiimmmm!" I called out to her from my mouth drawing out the "i" and the "m". I turned around and sped towards a brunette girl who was fixing her braid. "Hey!" She yelled, "Jack! I was fixing my hair!" "Too bad Grace!" I called back. She looked angered for a minute before speeding towards a girl who had glasses and was jogging rather than running. "Gotcha!" Grace teases while sticking her tongue out. The girl with glasses huffed before spotting Milton and running(or jogging) after him. Milton, being oblivious to this didn't see her and for tagged, "Hey! Julie, no fair!" He said whining. Julie just laughed as she ran away. He sped after Jerry who tagged another brunette girl, Kelsey. Kelsey tagged Eddie and then-_

I sat up in my bed breathing heavily. I've had several dreams like that before but never with names. Oh well, I'll just ignore it for now. I yawned and got out of bed before I heard Mr. Davenport's voice blaring through the intercom "Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Chase, be downstairs in 20 minutes. I have more info about your mission," then it was silent. I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. Then I stripped down and turned on the shower. I stepped in as I felt the warm water hit my body. I finished my shower and stepped out, drying myself off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my closet looking for something to wear. Now, normally I would have mission training so I would have to wear training suits, or sometimes I'd have relaxing days and I'd just throw something on, but usually when Davenport says he has more mission information it means he's giving us info/guidance packets and then send us off to start our mission. And you never know who'll you'll meet on a mission. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tee with black vans. I combed my long, fluffy hair before checking myself in the mirror, making sure I looked okay, before heading downstairs to eat. I saw Jerry and Chase already at the table eating... well whatever the chef prepared for us today. I sat down next to Chase and the chef came over to me.  
"Why hello Mr. Brewer, I have prepared eggs, bacon, sausage, and croissants for you today. I also have some waffles and pancakes. What would you like?"  
"Um, I would like two waffles, a piece of bacon, and a croissant please,". He nodded before grabbing a plate and putting the portions onto it. He placed it in front of me. I have him a grateful smile and he just nodded again.  
"So," I said trying to start a conversation," has Davenport released anymore information about the mission yet?" "Nope," answered Chase, "but her should be down here in a minute." Two minutes later, Eddie walked in along with Milton. They sat down just a minute before Mr. Davenport walked in. "Hello boys," he said, "I have put together mission packets together for you." he said as he gave us the mission packets,"Your mission will begin at noon. First you will track the girls. They will be at cheer practice from 12:00-2:30. Then, Kim heads over to the Black Dragons Dojo," Ugh, I hate the Black Dragons, I thought. They are the rival of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, that's where me and the guys train self defense an karate for our missions and partly for fun too. Davenport continued,"while the others head across the street to Falafel Phill's to hang until 4:00, when Kim is done with karate practice. My plan is to have Jack keep an eye on Kim while the rest of you boys go to Falafel Phill's and keep watch of the girls. Now go get your gear and study those packets," he said before he got a call on his earpiece and said," You're on with Davenport," while walking away. The guys and I finished our breakfasts and walked over to the elevator which took us to the 4th floor. Then we walked over to room 4G, the room where Gaven, the gadgets guy, is waiting. He has darkish/tan skin and a wide smile. He has lots of tattoos and a small, gold hoop eating in one ear. "Hey guys!" he calls to us and we "bro hug" him. "Sup Gaven!" I say. It's been a long time since we've seen him or been on a mission. The guys and the rest of the junior agents have been training in self defense and disguise/blending in recently.  
Gaven lets out a breath. "It's been a while guys! Now what's your mission number?" "Um, #23564," said Milton. "#23564, #23564, #23564, Ah! Here it is!" He handed us each a small bag with our names on it. "Since this is a casual mission you guys can just go in regular clothes, but the accessories you must have. Because you have different personalities you have gadgets but they're not too hard to figure out and you can always come to me. Kay?" "Kay. Thanks Gaven," I say as we walk out and wave good bye. We walk to the elevator which takes us to level 2. "Ok guys so its 10:58 right now an the mission starts at twelve and according to my watch we have 1 hour and 2 minutes with 49 seconds," "That should be enough time to study these packets and figure out the gear. So see you later guys,". And with that we all walk into our rooms. I sit down on my comfy bed and open up the gear bag. In hear I have a tiny earpiece which I put into my ear. I pick out a short beaded necklace that has a video camera on it, contacts that take pictures of things in my sight range every time I blink, sneakers that are video cameras, and a pill bottle. Apparently if I take a poll I will be able to shoot lasers out of my eyes within 2 hours.

**Milton POV**

I opened my bag and saw a watch that shoots ice out of the side, shoes that show fire at the toe, an invisible body suit, and a hat that makes me able to read minds

**Jerry POV**

I opened the bag that Gaven gave us to find, some sweet new kicks! Apparently they had super speed in them. I also found a key that unlocked any door, and a pen that was a grappling hook.

**Eddie POV **

I opened the bag that held all my gears. It had a grappling hook, a hat a video cam in it, and and tennis shoes that, just looked really cool**(didn't know what to put here Sorry)**

**Jack POV**

"Ok guys, time for the start of your mission," Davenport's voice blares through speaker. I had been studying the packet witch had information about Crawford Industries and some of their other agents. It also told about each girl and their interests and whatnot. I headed downstairs to start the mission, "Ok," I mumbled, "here we go,"

**Time skip to after Kim's karate practice. At Falafel Phill's Jack POV**

Kim, Julie, Kelsey, Bree, and Grace were sitting at a Falafel Phill's laughing. I sighed, I'll admit, they all looked cute, but that blond girl Kim? She looked beautiful in her jean shorts an- snap out of it Jack, you're here on a mission. "Ok guys," said Chase,"we have to play this carefully." Meanwhile Jerry being the guy he was had already approached them and had started a conversation. "Or, we can just go approach them," he said seeing Jerry had already went over there. Just then, Jerry came over to us, with the girls. "Hey guys, this is Kim, Bree, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie." "Oh, um, hi," Grace said while shooting looks at the others, "Well, we really must be going n-" "Oh, hey! Why don't you guys come to our dojo? It's the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, best on the chain." "Actually, sad Milton,"we're considered the worst dojo in Seaford, although we have a team with heart. But that doesn't exactly make up fo-". I elbowed Milton in the stomach and he quickly shut up. "Oh," said Kim while looking down and rocking back and forth on her toes, "the Bobby Wasabi Dojo?" I looked at her strangely, "Uh, yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Kim's head shot up. "Uh, no! I mean, of course not, it's just. Well, you see-". Kelsey cut her off, "Kim goes to the Black Dragons Dojo, ya know. Kind of your like #1 enemy?" she said with annoyance in her tone. I looked at the guys. Our plan was originally to lead them to our dojo and have them fall into a false sense of security, but obviously that wasn't going to work. These girls were obviously highly trained and didn't fall for stuff like that easily. They knew how to pull off character and didn't exactly trust us. But I had a plan in the back of my head, it might work. But, there's a 50% chance that it will fail. But seeing the outcome of our original plan, this could be our only option. I tuned myself back into the conversation, "and I'm Kelsey." Kelsey finished. "Cool," Jerry said although you could tell most of his attention was focused on Grace, "I'm Jerry, and these people are Jack, Milton, and Eddie-" I cut him off the start plan B. "So," I said, "now that we know each other's names and got role call out of the way**(Jessie owns that line) **

"aside from the fact that Kim goes to the Black Dragons, why don't the rest of y'all want to come to our dojo?" "Well," started Bree, "It just wouldn't be right, I mean, we're loyal to the Black Dragons. It'd be like, dis-honoring our family. I glanced at her in a way that said "I don't really believe you but I'm gonna let it go this time".  
"Well, what about you Kim? If you didn't go the our rival, would you still go?" I asked her. "She paused before answering, "I don't know, I mean, I barely know you and-". I cut her off, "Yeah? And is that the only reason?" She looked at me strangely before replying, "Uh, Yeeeeaaahhh," This is harder than I thought it would be. I made one last attempt, "Are you sure it's not because you're afraid. Or maybe you think you'll embarrass yourself huh? It's ok Kim, just come to the dojo and show whatever girl-like "skills" you have," I has almost positive this would work, ALMOST. Almost doesn't mean 100% AKA:my plan backfired. I was met with a slap from Grace and a foot stomp and icy glare from Kim. She acre tough but you could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. The packet said she would never admit defeat and was tough and sassy. Maybe the packet was wrong. Two seconds later she ran away and Bree chased after her. Kelsey crossed her arms, Grace put one hand on her hip, and Julie was trying to hold back her anger an all I thought was, man, im in trouble.

**And done! Sorry this is up late guys. I wrote this a long time ago and I just finished writing it now. Now I see how hard to is to write long, good chapters. you have my apologies. Again, I'm sorry. Most of it is I have so much homework and with my activities I don't get home until 7 or 8 and I still have to ea. dinner an take a shower. But I had no school today so I spent the day finishing this chapter. the next chapter should be up soon. K? Peace!**

**-Kelly3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm totally aware this is too short however I needed to post a chapter so here it is. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own ANYTHING! **

**Jack POV**

Kim took a deep breath and tried to control her anger. She calmly walked away with Bree following her. Grace glared at me, "Why the hell would you say that? She can be sensitive ya know!," I sighed. Now I feel bad.  
I started to walked towards the door but Kelsey stopped me, "Just wait it out," she said, "Let Bree handle this. She's the closest to Kim and has known her the longest," I simply nodded and sat down on the edge of the booth.

**Kim POV**

I walked out of Falafel Phill's as Bree chased me. "Kim! Wait!" Bree called  
"What?" I breathed  
"Don't get mad. It'll all be alright," Bree said  
"That really hurt!" I said tears forming in my eyes. The more I thought about it, the more I got angry. When you call me blond and dumb and weak, usually I just attack you. But this time, it really stung. "Why would he say that!" I cried out. "He knows how much I hate being called that!" I sat down on a bench and started sobbing. Bree sat down next to me and put a comforting arm around me.

**Jack POV**

I flopped back down on my bed and sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking, "What do I do?" You can't complete a mission if you insulted your main target! *sigh*

**Yeah, this is way too short. Sorry guys, I'm like the worst author ever. Sorry. Again. On the bright side, I have an A+ in three subjects! Yay! An I had my first pep rally! Whoo-hoo! Look on my Insta for updates. heyyy_im_kelly omg_itz_k3lly**


End file.
